Equipment for operating a well, such as an oil or gas well for extracting fluids that can include petroleum oil hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation, can include various devices for restricting or preventing the flow of fluids from a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation in which the well is located. Pressure from a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation can cause fluids from the formation to move toward the surface in the absence of a pumping system or other artificial lift system.
Closure mechanisms for restricting or preventing the production of fluids from a well, such as a safety valve, can be set to an open position, allowing the flow of production fluids, or a closed position, preventing the flow of production fluids. Current solutions for opening a safety valve can involve equipment having high power requirements or the insertion of additional components in the wellbore in addition to the safety valve. For example, one solution for opening the closure mechanism includes an electrically powered motor applying force to the closure mechanism, causing the closure mechanism to open. Another solution can include using hydraulic pressure to open the closure mechanism by deploying a separate control line from the surface to the closure mechanism in the wellbore. This solution increases the number of components being operated in the wellbore.
Apparatuses and systems are desirable that can reduce the power requirements and the number of components in the wellbore for opening a closure device regulating the flow of fluids in a well.